You Found Me
by BackTo1955
Summary: Motoko has skipped graduation and has run away from home. The Prince finds her alone and miserble in the rain, and something changes between them.
1. Chapter 1

"_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me."_

_-You Found Me-_

_Kelly Clarkson_

**Chapter One:**

Motoko pulled in her knees and wrapped her arms around them as she sat in the rain. She couldn't believe she ran away. She was running away from everything. She didn't want to graduate, and she didn't want to move on. Now, though, now that she had run away, she didn't know what to do. She turned to her bag and pulled out a picture frame. For a moment she stared at the photo inside in silence, but then she softly started to cry. "Oh Yuki…" she leaned her forehead against the frame, and it was hard to tell if it was her tears or the rain that fell on the picture. "She closed her eyes again, hoping this wasn't really happening to her. "I have missed graduation…" she said softly. "I said I wouldn't give up, but I don't know what to do now. I think I made a terrible mistake. This didn't get me any closer to you." She gazed at the picture, new tears sliding down her face. "I can't go home…I don't want to go home. I don't want to go to school. I want to be with you." She looked up the street. Sitting on the sidewalk probably wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't move. She half hoped her mother or the Yuki Fan Club would come find her, but she knew no one was looking. She was alone.

"Minagawa-senpai?"

Startled, Motoko looked up. She almost fainted when she realized who the speaker was. Instead, she stood up, her legs shaking. She gripped the photo harder, and then clumsily stuffed it into her bag. "Y-Yuki…?"

She stood awkwardly as she saw The Prince walking under an umbrella. Next to him, under her own umbrella, was Tohru Honda. Tohru looked concerned, but Motoko only felt anger towards her. _That witch._

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Yuki asked, looking straight at her. Motoko felt herself blush suddenly. _I must look horrible. To think… how could I stand to face the Prince this way?_

"I…I…"

Yuki seemed to sense her nervousness. He turned to Tohru. "Why don't you go on, I'll catch up later."

"Oh," Tohru said, still looking worried. "Ok. I hope she's all right."

Motoko watched as Tohru left them alone. She was surprised, for some reason. She didn't think the witch would do such a thing. Suddenly, she blushed again. She was breaking one of the rules again.

"Yuki, she-I… You don't need to worry about me." For a moment they stood alone together in silence. Slowly Yuki raised his umbrella over her.

"You're soaked! You should really go home and get out of this rain."

"I… can't." Motoko relaxed her arms and let them drop to her sides. She was still holding her bag, but her grip eased. Yuki looked surprised.

"Why not?"

"I ran away," Motoko looked down at the ground after she exposed the truth, but as she realized Yuki was hesitating, she gasped and looked up at him again. "Oh, you must think I'm crazy right now."

"Huh? Oh, no…" Yuki looked away, and Motoko realized that he looked thoughtful. She sucked in a breath as she saw how beautiful he was, standing there. He was a little wet, but not as wet as she was. She stared at him, wondering about what he was thinking. "I was just thinking… about how…strange…"

She gasped again. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm being strange, aren't I?" She blushed again, wishing that she hadn't said anything about running away.

"No, no, that isn't what I meant. It's just… I think we're more alike than we think." He stopped, as if to let her have a moment to let his words sink in. They were almost too much for Motoko to take in. He gazed at him wonderingly, trying to make sense of what he was saying. _He thinks we're alike! The Prince thinks we have something in common!_

She swallowed, trying to get the courage to speak again. "What makes you say that?"

Yuki looked away from her again. "I… don't think I can tell you."

Motoko's sudden happiness vanished as quickly as it had come. She suddenly thought of Tohru, and she had a feeling that she knew about what Yuki was talking about.

"Why did you run away?" Yuki asked softly.

"I… didn't want to face my mother after I skipped graduation."

It was Yuki's turn to gasp now. "You skipped-… why?"

Motoko grasped her bag with both of her hands. She was trying to fight the urge to get closer to the Prince. "It's a long story… but now… I don't know if it was worth it." Out of the blue, Motoko sat back down on the sidewalk. Alarmed, Yuki hesitated, but then he sat down next to her so she remained under his umbrella. Motoko blushed again and closed her eyes, remembering that Yuki was with Tohru when he found her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry.

"Why do you always spend your time with her?" she suddenly shouted. Yuki blinked, looking confused for a moment. She opened her eyes again, but she stared at the street. "Why does _she_ always know your secrets? Why can't I know? Why do I have to leave you?" Suddenly she started to cry freely again, and she became embarrassed. At first she was only embarrassed about her crying in front of the Prince, but then she realized what she had just said. She gasped again, and turned to face him. Horrified, she started to dry her eyes. "I'm sorry…I… I didn't mean-"

Yuki looked towards the street, as she had done moments before. "I take it you mean Tohru?"

Motoko didn't answer, but Yuki knew that she did. For awhile he didn't know what to say. He heard Motoko stand up and he looked toward her again. He could also hear her crying again.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She was wiping her eyes as she said this, and she didn't notice that Yuki had stood up and walked in front of her. Just as she was about to run away, Yuki reached out to stop her. Suddenly, nothing- not even the rain- besides Yuki seemed to exist. Motoko felt a chill as he touched her. _The Prince… he's touching me!_ She didn't realize that she was stopping her by holding her by the shoulder instead of standing in front of her. She almost turned away to relive the moment in her mind, but she realized that Yuki looked concerned. She opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything.

Yuki spoke first. "It's not very fair for me to say this… but I think you should go home. Speak to your mother. Maybe she'll understand. Maybe she can help you."

Tears began to rise in her eyes again. _I'm so stupid…_ "There's no one for me to talk to at home. My mother never understands."

She didn't hear an answer again, and it was hard for her to see now. Yuki was watching her, and then he suddenly withdrew his hand. Motoko felt as if a part of her had flown away. She could barely keep herself standing.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Yuki finally said. "I… can't help you...With this sort of thing."

Motoko was shocked. She had never seen the Prince this way. She never imagined that the Prince would be trying to help her. She could tell… she could see that he was upset that he couldn't help her. She smiled a little bit, knowing that she couldn't help him with his hidden problems either. "Just… just being here…" she couldn't believe that she was saying this to Prince Yuki. "With me… is helping me."

She glanced up at him, and she could see that he was taking in her answer. He smiled a little. She smiled too, and suddenly she felt that maybe everything would be all right. "Yuki?"

"Huh?"

"Will you stay with me, just a little bit longer? I want to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Yuki smiled kindly. "All right." They both sat down on the side walk, and Yuki waited patiently as Motoko sat there, wondering where to start. Finally, while clutching her bag even tighter, she sighed. _He has to know that I adore him so much._

"Do you remember that time when I first spoke to you?" Motoko asked quietly. She glanced at Yuki and she saw that he was nodding. She suddenly felt herself blush again. "Ever since then, I… I… I really like you Yuki. The truth about this is… I wasn't ready to leave you. I didn't want to graduate without you. My mother… she doesn't understand that. She _won't_ understand it." She hesitated, almost waiting for Yuki to say something to stop, her, but when he didn't, she went on. "Last time we spoke, I made a vow to change."

"I remember that." Yuki interrupted. He was staring out into the street again, listening to her. She faltered for a minute, but then she went on.

"I didn't want to give up on our love… not then… and I wasn't ready now either. So I ran," she glanced at him, seeing the troubled expression on his face. She gasped. "I hope I haven't caused you any trouble with my confession."

Yuki looked up, surprised. "Oh, no, that isn't it…I was just thinking… You'll need a place to stay- well, a place to stay until you get the strength to confront your mother."

Motoko was surprised again. After a minute of shock, she realized where this might be going. She gasped again. "Oh, no, I'm honored that you would worry about me, but… you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'll find my way."

"Really, Minagawa-senpai… I want to help. I don't think I'll be much of a help, though." Yuki suddenly looked up at her, taking her by surprise. She blushed again and turned away as her face burned. _Oh, those eyes…_

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Huh?" as if on cue, Motoko's stomach growled as she asked her question. "Well, now that you mention it, I am hungry."

Yuki stood up, and Motoko couldn't help looking him up and down. She was so preoccupied with looking at him that she didn't wonder what he was doing. He turned around and reached out his hand. She stared at it, suddenly feeling weak again. _Yuki is offering me his hand?_

"Come with me," he said kindly. "Some food is something I can help you with."

He waited as Motoko stared at his hand, amazed. She couldn't believe it. _Yuki is taking me somewhere!_ Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, she took Yuki's hand, and he helped her up. They walked together for several steps before something accured to Motoko. _What if he's just trying to avoid the subject of talking about what I just confessed?_ Suddenly she felt as if she said too much. She started to slow down, before finally stopping. Yuki noticed, and glanced behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I…I… was just wondering where we are going." She lied nervously. Yuki sensed her nervousness, but misread it.

"I guess I should have asked you first. Is it all right with you if we stop by my house?..."

Motoko's jaw dropped. _Yuki's house? I… I don't know if I could take it… Walking in there…It would be too much for me to take…_

Her thoughts whirled around in her head until she realized Yuki's next words…

"Honda-san and I just bought something new for dinner."

Her heart dropped. _That witch buys dinner with him?_ She suddenly felt infuriated. _How could this be possible?_ She suddenly gasped, and she felt so weak that she could hardly keep herself standing up. Yuki gasped softly when he noticed that she was shaking. Motoko put the back of one of her hands against her forehead and closed her eyes. "No! It can't be!"

"Minagawa-senpai? What are you talking about?"

Motoko opened her eyes to see Yuki's concerned face. _Oh no! Did I say that outloud?_ Yuki saw that she looked worried, but then her expression softened, and she slowly lowered her hand. Yuki watched her, wondering what she meant. She looked down at the ground. "Yuki…" tears started to fill Motoko's eyes again. "My heart is breaking."

Yuki stood up straighter, and stared at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You like Tohru Honda, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

When Motoko realized what she said, she tried to laugh it off. Yuki, who had looked uncomfortable, looked up with a small "Huh?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's not right of me to ask you such a question. You've been so kind to me, and all I am is greedy." She frowned and stepped off the sidewalk. She lifted her back onto her shoulder. Yuki, who hadn't said anything, started to walk forward with his head bent.

"This way, Minagawa-senpai." he said in his normal tone. They walked together, silent, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Motoko sighed sadly.

_It's true,_ she thought. _My heart is breaking. I don't know if I'll be able to face this alone… I can't go into Yuki's house._

As they got closer, however, Motoko forgot her earlier thoughts. She started to think about how she was spending so much time with Yuki and how she still had a chance with him. She forgot about the rules. She forgot her earlier mistakes. She forgot everything but Yuki.

Yuki stopped her outside the doorway. "I-I'm sorry Minagawa-senpai. I should have warned you earlier, but I didn't. I guess I should warn you now."

Motoko just stared at him. _Warn me? Of what? How can something this wonderful be bad?_

Yuki continued with a soft breath. "My house is a little… strange. I won't blame you if you'll want to leave early."

A shocked Motoko opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. _Why is he saying such things?_

"The least I can do is give you some dinner and a roof over your head for a little while. But when this is over, I want you to go home and figure things out."

"But Yuki-"

"I don't want you to be this way- alone, because of me."

Yuki's words shut her up, and she was starting to grip her bag nervously again. She had an odd feeling about this. She didn't want an odd feeling. She wanted a wonderful feeling. The way Yuki looked at her wasn't making her feel any better. _What have I done?_

Yuki turned away and opened the door. At first, when Motoko peeked in, it seemed empty. Then, as quietly as possible, a girl came into view. Motoko didn't even think of who it was. All she thought was, _There's a girl already here! She's violating the rules!_ Forgetting that she was also breaking the rules, she stood up and said, "What is she-"

She was cut short when Tohru Honda came into view, looking worried. She glanced nervously towards Motoko and then back at Yuki. "Oh, Yuki!" she began. "I'm happy to see you're home. Um- Hello Motoko!" she bowed. "Is everything all right?"

Yuki and Tohru seemed to be waiting for her to answer, but Motoko couldn't. How could she respond to this? This was horrible!

_I guess I should have expected this…_ she thought. _After Yuki's dinner comment…_

She stood awkwardly in the doorway, trying to think of what to do. The problem was that she couldn't think straight. Half of her mind was already screaming at Tohru, who was standing patiently. Yuki knew this was awkward.

"Everything's fine. She just needs some food and rest."

"Oh, right!" Tohru said, and she smiled for the first time that night. "We have plenty. You're just in time, too."

Motoko followed Yuki and Tohru towards the kitchen. _Why didn't the Prince just tell me this was why his house was strange?_ She thought as she walked, not even thinking that there could be two more reasons that would strike her as strange.


End file.
